Hard Math & Harder Language
by star-eye
Summary: Marinette just wanted help with her homework, not insults to her heritage. Thankfully this hero has friends to stand up for her while she bounces back. Set after season 1, no reveal or intended romance (although Adrinette if you look at it a certain way), but a lot of friendship as well as cursing in various languages. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N and Trigger Warning: There are racial slurs used in this story. I felt disgusting even looking them up and I hope that I make it clear that insulting someone for their heritage is not okay, but it was an idea within this fandom that I wanted to explore. There will be two more chapters that I want to spend a little more time going over, however they should be up soon. I am very excited to finally be writing for this fandom after reading many wonderful stories and enjoying various fanart. I hope that you enjoy this story and thank you for taking the time to read this note! Also, I am not fluent in Russian, French, or Chinese so Google translate and a few language blogs were my friends in writing this as well as my fabulous betas and two of my real life best friends Fairy Dell and laureleaf. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug because if I did...well things would be different, let's just leave it at that. Now on with the show!

* * *

"So if I want to solve this problem then I need to use the formula for solving for potential energy which is W=mgh, right?" Marinette asked looking hopefully to her tutor.

"Not quite," Adrien shook his head. Marinette drooped and Adrien swore that even her pigtails seemed to deflate.

"But you were really close! W=mgh is the formula for work done by gravity."

"I'm going to fail this test, aren't I?" Marinette sighed.

"No way!" Adrien immediately replied. "We're only halfway through the first session and you were able to get the last problem. And we still have a few more days to study!"

"The last problem was one of the easier ones. They won't be worth as many points as problems like this. And I won't even be able to solve the problems if I can't keep the formulas straight."

"You'll get there," Adrien insisted.

"No, I won't. I'm hopeless," Marinette laid her head on the library table where they were studying, the poster girl for dejection. Adrien patted her head lightly, taking the note of the silky strands even as he focused on helping to cheer up his friend.

While he was delighted that her desperation for a physics tutor had helped clear away the final bits of her stutter for him to tutor her, he wished that things were going better. Marinette was his friend and he hated seeing her inner fire so dim.

As he tried to think of more encouraging words to say, from the corner of his eye he caught sight of his fanclub members. Yes, he was well aware of their existence but did everything he could to avoid them. Normally they were decent about keeping their distance during school hours, but for some strange reason today they were flocking closer than usual. Close enough that for once he was able to hear what some of them were saying.

"Adrien is so cute and smart," Therese sighed.

"And so nice! I wish he would tutor me," Maurice whispered.

"I don't understand why he's tutoring stupid Marinette though," Yvonne sneered.

"Right? I thought Asian girls were supposed to be smart," Evelyn nodded although her tone was not overly malicious.

"Haven't you guys ever been to her parents' bakery before? Her dad's not Asian, only her mom," Therese said.

"Marinette's a dumb Chonky!" Yvonne laughed loudly, her voice carrying in the quiet room.

Adrien felt Marinette tense beneath his hand before she started to quiver. He leaned over and was horrified to see tears spilling down her crimson cheeks.

"Marinette?" he whispered. "What's wrong? What...what does that word even mean?"

"They...I...I have to go!" Marinette yelped, jerking away from Adrien and only barely managing to not fall from her seat as she gathered her books and papers into her arms. She ran from the library, past the still laughing and jeering fanclub, unintentionally leaving behind her backpack. Adrien panicked as he watched his friend race away and he did exactly as he had been instructed should something ever happen while he was with Marinette.

*Alya? Something just happened to Marinette and I'm confused/worried. Help!* Adrien texted his classmate.

*What'd my girl do now?*

*She didn't do anything. But some kids called her...chonky? Any ideas what that means?*

Adrien didn't have to wait long until his phone started to explode with messages.

*SAY WHAT?*

*I'm gONna CUT SOmEOne!*

*FucKIN HEll, WHO?*

*I NEED NAMES NOW AGRESTE*

*SOmeONe is GOIng to DIE and yOU're going to HELp me*

*WhERe are YOU!?*

*WHERE'S MARINETTE?!*

*WHo SAid tHIs SHit?*

*I'LL KILL THEM ALL*

*Hell I'd bET EvEn CHLOE WouLD HElp!*

*ANSWER ME MODEL BOY!*

Adrien flinched as his phone continued to vibrate with increasingly irate messages.

*Alya, wait! Stop! What does that even mean?*

The messages halted. Adrien could picture the deep breath that Alya was surely taking at this moment as she prepared to educate her "pure cinnamon-child".

*It's a racial slur, genius.*

*They insulted her for being half Chinese and half French.*

*Is Marinette still with you?*

*Have her call me!*

Adrien blinked once, twice. He felt Plagg shift uneasily in his jacket pocket, probably sensing his Chosen's distress. An eerie wave of calm settled over his countenance, even as he could have sworn that his vision was now washed in a crimson red that perfectly matched the shade of humiliation that had colored Marinette's cheeks.

*It was Yvonne. I'll take care of it.*

Adrien set his phone to silent mode, not wanting to be bothered as he mentally prepared for what he needed to do. He gathered his belongings together as well as Marinette's. He picked up her backpack after settling his own onto his shoulders.

With a careful roll of his shoulders and just a hint of flexing his biceps, Adrien executed a perfect catwalk turn and moved with the grace of a panther to his still-lingering fanclub, his eyes zeroing in on one girl in particular.

"You're...Yvonne, right?" Adrien slid into his practiced and patent-pending 'lover-eyes' pose as he came to a stop in front of her.

"That's me," the redhead squeaked. Her blue eyes widened as he leaned ever-so-slightly closer.

"You're a member of my fanclub, right?" Adrien softened his breathing, ducking his head down slightly so that he was looking up slightly at Yvonne from under the fringe of his perfectly coiffed blond hair.

"I'm the secretary for it." Yvonne felt as though she was having trouble breathing, caught in the intoxicating light of his emerald eyes.

"Wow, that makes this whole thing hilarious," Adrien gave a decently realistic fake laugh, almost self-deprecating as he continued to pull Yvonne into his charming spell.

"What do you mean?" Yvonne asked breathlessly.

"Just that it's so funny that you would be a member of my fanclub and make fun of the mixed heritage of one of my best friends when my mother was fucking Russian," Adrien snarled, allowing his full anger to come shining through.

"WHAT?" Yvonne yelped, stumbling back in shock.

"Перейти к черту, сука or zài dìyù shāo, nǐ húndàn which means brûle en enfer, chienne (1)," Adrien snarled, coming up to his full height. "And get out of my fanclub. I don't want to even be remotely associated with anyone as tǎoyàn (2), грубый (3), or hébété (4) as you."

With that Adrien spun away from Yvonne and turned his piercing gaze on the gawking fans.

"You're all pathetic. Marinette didn't do anything to deserve your cruelty. She's my classmate and my friend, which is more than any of you can say. Do me a favor and get a life that doesn't include me." With that he stormed from the library with his head high.

Adrien paused once he was out of the library and alone in the hall to slump against the lockers with a sigh, his anger quickly burning away to leave behind concern for Marinette.

Plagg took the opportunity to stick his head out from Adrien's inner pocket.

"You know you probably just lost some of your groupies for that little number," the black cat kwamii observed.

"That was the point and I don't care."

"Nor should you. For what it's worth, you're just reminding me of why you're my Chosen," Plagg grinned up at Adrien.

"Really? Plagg...that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it," the kwamii warned. "You don't give me nearly enough camembert to deserve all the nice things I could be coerced into saying."

"And you're back to normal," Adrien sighed, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation at his kwamii's antics. He glanced down to the heavy backpack that he was still carrying.

"Still, that was an impressive takedown of that rude little thing," Plagg sniffed haughtily. "Nice to see you finally bringing a bit more of Chat into your life."

"Yeah, I suppose," Adrien shrugged. "For now, why don't we focus on finding Marinette?"

* * *

A/N (again) A quick edit to provide translations thanks to one of the reviews who wanted to know what Adrien was saying.

1: "Burn in hell, bitch" in what I hope is Russian, Chinese, and French

2: "Disgusting" in Chinese

3: "Rude" in Russian

4: "Stupid" in French


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow! I love the response I got to the first chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It feels amazing to be writing again for such a welcoming fandom. I made a few edits to Chapter 1 thanks to Catwoman's Daughter to include the translations at the bottom of the story. Again, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and none of this is for profit, just pleasure. No swearing in this chapter, but a bit of Chinese with translations at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ladybug ducked into an alley only for Marinette to appear quietly, still brushing a few tears from her eyes as she breathed deeply the smells of Quartier Chinois. The scent of garlic, cardamom, star anise, and ginger mixed in the air as well as chatters and shouts in Vietnamese, Cambodian, Laotian, and Chinese. The signs were written in a language that Marinette could admire for the style even as she failed to comprehend their words, but the clear displays and frequent visits with her mother made her feel right at home.

She was French, had been born in Paris, and yet her mother had been sure to instill in her daughter a sense of pride for her dual heritage. Marinette couldn't speak the language to save her life, but she knew the fashions and foods of China just as well as France's.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked nervously as she peeked out from Marinette's purse.

"Not...not really Tikki. But I will be. There's someone here that I think will help me. Can you manage waiting a little while before we go home and get more cookies?" Marinette's smile was fragile yet hopeful as she looked down at her kwamii.

"Of course Marinette! You didn't use Lucky Charm and I still have an extra cookie in here," Tikki chirruped happily.

"Thanks Tikki." The tension in Marinette's shoulders relaxed as Tikki ducked down into her purse and Marinette stepped out of the alley and took in the sights.

She walked down the streets of Quartier Chinois at a leisurely pace, in no rush to reach her destination. The sounds, smells, and sights soothed some of the ache in her heart, yet nothing compared to when she reached her favorite clothing store and saw the welcoming sight of the owner.

"Qiānjīn Marinette (1)!" Biyu called in greeting. Marinette's face brightened as she rushed to the dress shop.

"Hello Āyí (2)!" Marinette bowed respectfully to Biyu before the older woman reached out to take her lightly by the shoulders.

"Look at how beautiful you are! Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Biyu asked with a teasing tilt of her head.

"Auntie, you've been talking to Maman again, haven't you?" Marinette laughed, unbothered by the familiarity. Biyu was a sweet woman who was a long friend of her mother's and had been delighted when she learned of Marinette's interest in fashion design. She had been the one to tutor Marinette in Chinese styles, from the early days of the empire to some of the more modern clothing.

"Of course! Where would I be without my péngyǒu (3)? Come inside to the back! I have something marvelous I want to show you! We'll have tea!"

"Yes, Auntie." Marinette couldn't help but smile as she was led through the busy shop, Biyu's other workers waving hello to the familiar girl as they helped customers and showed off the latest designs. Marinette almost wandered from her pseudo-aunt's side to examine a gorgeous shirt in royal blue with red trim, but Biyu only laughed and pulled her along past the register, through a back door, and up a set of stairs to the family quarters. Nudging Marinette into the kitchen, Biyu disappeared briefly to return with a bolt of sunshine gold patterned with green dragons.

"Tell me what you make of this while I get the tea going," Biyu instructed, spinning away from the table to fill a worn kettle with water before setting it on the stove.

Marinette cooed over the embroidery work and admired the weave as Biyu moved sporadically about the kitchen before finally setting cups of steaming green tea at the table along with a plate of fried dough twists.

Biyu waited for Marinette to savor a bite of the fried dough and a sip of tea before her warm demeanor slid away to reveal one of concern.

"Now will you tell me why the eyes of one who smiles so much are red with tears?" Biyu asked settling her hands carefully in her lap as she kept a close watch on Marinette's face. The young girl swallowed and hunched her shoulders for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I was trying to study for a test this week. Physics doesn't come easily to me," Marinette explained. "Adrien was being so encouraging and perfect, I felt so stupid in front of him..."

"He's a boy, if you're around him a bit longer you'll give him all sorts of chances to be stupid in front of you," Biyu waved her hand impatiently. "Frustration over a test and a crush can't be all that's upsetting you today."

"It's not, but none of those things helped. It was something some other students said about my...studying habits," Marinette hedged.

"Let me guess? Another comment on your heritage and ability with math?" Biyu said with a look of disgust. "Xiǎo yěshòu (4)," she muttered.

"Auntie!" Marinette almost spat out a sip of tea in her surprise.

"As if you even know what I said," Biyu chuckled. "Don't worry, little one, it was nothing I wouldn't say in front of your maman. And speaking of your maman, why anyone would think who she is would determine your math grade is almost as ridiculous as someone assuming that simply because a man is an elected official that that makes him a good parent!"

"What I'm trying to say, Marinette, is to not let those children get to you. You know that you are more than what you look like," Biyu insisted.

"You mean a clumsy disaster who almost constantly stutters in front of her crush?" Marinette mumbled, still feeling disheartened in spite of the cup of tea that was warming her hands and heart.

"I mean a dutiful daughter, a loyal friend, a talented designer, and so much more," Biyu insisted. "And if you mumble your words in front of this Adrien, who cares? Maybe it will make him lean in a little closer to hear better?" the older woman winked.

"Auntie!" Marinette laughed as a set of heavy footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Woman, must you always create a scandal?" a voice shouted from the entryway.

"Husband, must you always shout?" Biyu called back. "Especially when we have an upset niece in our kitchen?"

"Yes I can shout and I will, although it's a good thing I found this other upset girl wandering around. Maybe they can keep each other company," Jinhai chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen with Alya following close behind him.

"Marinette!" the auburn haired girl shouted, rushing forward to gather the bluenette in her arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Alya!" Marinette laughed, eagerly returning the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Adrien texted me," Alya pulled away to meet Marinette's eyes. "He told me about what happened in the library. Are you okay?"

"Better now," Marinette promised. "But what are you even doing here?"

"I played detective," Alya said proudly. "You weren't answering your phone so I figured my best bet was to come here."

"You knew I'd be in Quartier Chinois?" Marinette asked skeptically.

"Not for certain, but it seemed like a safe bet," Alya shrugged. "If some brat insulted my heritage I would want to go someplace where being me was celebrated. I'm just lucky that Jinhai heard me shouting for you and brought me here."

"And you just followed a strange man to his house? Alya, come on! I know you follow Ladybug and Chat Noir around on their fights all the time, but this was a really dumb idea!"

"I'm not a total airhead," Alya insisted. "He showed me a picture of you with his wife and your parents. It looked like it was from some party?"

"From when we were celebrating the New Year," Jinhai answered as he helped himself to a fried dough twist while Biyu poured cups of tea for him and Alya. "Fu, the one who runs the massage parlor, took the picture for us after the parade."

"You still have that picture?" Marinette asked in surprise. "That was months ago!"

"I'm proud of my family," Jinhai said stubbornly. "And besides, I look good in that jacket you made me."

"Certainly better than you look out of it," Biyu teased. Jinhai spluttered while Marinette giggled and Alya's jaw dropped at the older woman's audacity.

"While normally I would insist that you and our guest stay, zhínǚ (5), I need some time alone with my wife to remind her why she is the luckiest of all women," Jinhai recovered, puffing his chest out playfully.

"That's all right, Shūshu (6)," Marinette smiled. "Maman and Papa are expecting me for dinner anyways. I know they'd love to see you soon though. Perhaps next weekend?"

"We would love to," Jinhai nodded. "I will call Tom tomorrow."

"And hopefully Alya will be able to join us so that we can get to know your friend better," Biyu smiled warmly at the young reporter.

"Sure! Any chance you could bring some of these? They're really good," Alya admitted as she tried some of the fried dough twists that Marinette had nudged to her.

"Of course, dear. Go ahead and take some with you," Biyu offered, moving from the table to find a container for the treats.

"Thank you!" Alya grinned, accepting the box eagerly.

"Come on, Alya. We'd better get going," Marinette nudged her friend to the door. "You can beg more snacks later."

"With the way my siblings eat you'd better believe I'm not too proud to beg!" Alya teased.

"Goodnight girls," Biyu and Jinhai waved as the young teens vanished down the staircase and through the shop.

* * *

Translations

1: Darling Marinette, a greeting

2: Auntie

3: Friend

4: Little beasts

5: Niece

6: Uncle


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So here is the final installment of Hard Math and Harder Language! Thank you laureleaf and Fairy Dell for being wonderful editors and friends! It's been an amazing first week of my last year of grad school and publishing this now seems very appropriate. This chapter wraps everything up with a little Adrinette and a lot of Awesome Alya. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and this is just for pleasure, not for profit. Also, thank you all so much for the reviews!

* * *

"So do you want to tell me what all happened with that study session?" Alya asked after the girls had walked a block. Marinette sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. The shadows were starting to grow longer and dusk would be settling soon over the city of Paris and yet the city was still alive with people rushing.

"I managed to talk to Adrien without stuttering," Marinette grinned brilliantly. Alya snorted.

"That's good, but you know that isn't what I mean. Tell me all the details so I can determine what punishment is right for the new idiots on my hit list."

"You don't need to punish them for me," Marinette shook her head.

"Excuse me! That is one of the perks of being a best friend!" Alya protested.

"Al, listen. What I mean is that it wasn't _me_ they insulted. So I'm half Chinese and half French? So what? I can't exactly change what I am? Really, I was more upset about the insult to my parents. They love each other so much, Alya, and to have someone act like that's a bad thing? Something to be ashamed of? It makes me so mad and upset and confused because how stupid is that?! There is so much wrong with this world, even without the akumas and Hawkmoth feeding on negative emotion and making it worse! Why would you want there to be less love? It doesn't make sense!" Marinette spoke passionately, her eyes blazing as she let more of her frustration leak out in her words.

"You're right, Mari. It doesn't," Alya nodded solemnly and quietly, barely breaking into Marinette's continued speech.

"That's why I went to see Biyu and Jinhai. They immigrated from China years ago, have been best friends with my maman for ages. They knew her before she and Papa started dating, and you know what? They fully supported it. They loved Papa and welcomed him with open arms. Never made him feel like an outsider and never made _me_ feel like an outsider for my mixed heritage! They understand that love is wonderful and precious and should be defended, not sneered at!"

Chat Noir couldn't help but stare in wonder at the fiery girl walking below him. Adrien had transformed soon after leaving the school, scouring Paris to find his missing friend only to discover her hours later with Alya.

He had been about to drop down and greet them, under what pretense he hadn't decided yet, when Marinette's words rose from the streets to the rooftops and reached his ears. Enhanced cat hearing really came in handy sometimes.

"And then Adrien...he didn't know what the word meant. He wanted me to explain it and I...I couldn't...I didn't _want_ to explain to him what it meant because what if he doesn't understand, Alya? What...what if he agreed with them and thinks that love needs to be kept between people who are from the same race or something like that?" Marinette whispered, her voice breaking.

Chat made up his mind immediately. He lept over the rooftops, dropped down in a nearby alley, dropped his transformation, stuffed Plagg into his jacket, and ran from the alley and around the corner only to crash right into Marinette and Alya.

"Whoa!" The young model exclaimed as he quickly rolled off the two girls.

"I'm so, so sorry, I was just in a hurry and...Mari! Oh my gosh, I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried!" Adrien exclaimed excitedly, putting his skills to good use and pretending that he hadn't planned to intentionally run into her. Well maybe not quite that literally, but still…

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here Agreste?" Alya demanded.

"I took care of Yvonne, Alya," Adrien pouted a bit under Alya's glare. He may have gained a bit more Chat confidence, but no one was ever really prepared for a righteously-angry Alya.

"By what, refusing to sign an autograph?"

"Alya!" Marinette hissed in disapproval.

"No," Adrien rallied himself, taking a firmer stance under Alya's glare. "I told her off in front of everyone, and had plenty to say to her in multiple languages. I made it clear that she and the others she was with aren't welcome in my fan club anymore. It may not seem like a lot to you, but -"

"But for a precious cinnamon roll, it's a decent start," Alya interrupted. "And having their idol crush diss them doesn't hurt."

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien finally turned fully away from Alya to give his full attention to her.

"Alya told me what the word means. I can't believe they would be so stupid. As if having a mixed heritage is anything to be ashamed of. I mean, I'm half Russian and half French for crying out loud!" Adrien shook his head in not completely feigned disgust.

Marinette gaped a little then remembered how to use her mouth and words.

"R-r-really? I didn't know that a-a-about you," Marinette stuttered slightly.

"It's not something Father likes to advertise," Adrien admitted. "He loved Maman very much, but…"

"Not everyone is understanding that an international fashion designer might be a part of a love that is international?" Alya asked with a quirk of her lips.

"Exactly. The company and public image is a high priority. But that's not what is important to me right now," Adrien's eyes drilled into Marinette's. Just like Yvonne, Marinette was helpless to look away from the young teen's gaze. Unlike Yvonne, Adrien wasn't looking at her with the intent to destroy.

"What's important is knowing how you're doing, Marinette."

"I...I'm better," Marinette responded. "I'm sorry for running away, but I felt so stressed from studying and then their words on top of it, I just...overreacted. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Adrien insisted. "Your actions make perfect sense. I just wish you hadn't been hurt."

"That's very sweet of you," Marinette said quietly, blushing and glancing down. Adrien raised his hand and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"It really isn't. I should have told them to go away before they even said anything. They were being really distracting staring at us."

Alya opened her mouth then shut it, her eyes glowing with excitement as she watched Marinette raise her head.

"M-maybe we could try studying at my house instead then?" Marinette offered, meeting Adrien's gaze again. Alya bit down on her tongue, refusing to squeal out loud and ruin the budding moment.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Adrien grinned, and it was such a lighthearted expression on the normally so controlled teen. It was at that moment that Adrien's stomach chose to let out perhaps the loudest growl either girl had ever heard. Adrien's face turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Here Agreste," Alya couldn't help but laugh as she offered the box of leftover fried dough twists to Adrien.

He took the offering curiously then sighed with delight at the taste.

"Somewhere my nutritionist and Natalie are sobbing. I don't care," Adrien took another hearty bite, relishing the delicious treat.

"Why don't you come with us?" Marinette offered. "We're heading to my house and we can all study there and have dinner with my parents?"

"That sounds pawsome!" Adrien exclaimed in delight. Alya snorted with laughter while Marinette's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Pawsome?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah...it's kind of a pun? I've heard Chat Noir say it before and he's so cool, I just...couldn't help myself?" Adrien said weakly. Marinette nodded slowly and let the moment pass.

"Come on you two," Alya exclaimed, throwing arms around both Adrien and Marinette. "Let's get going! We can discuss Adrien's sense of humor and secret hero worship after we eat and he saves us from failing physics!"

Adrien laughed and ducked out from under Alya's arm, jumping a bit out of the way. Marinette laughed too, but she didn't move away until after she had given Alya a hug. She could feel the warmth coming from Tikki's happiness and knew she'd hear a glowing review of this conversation later. But for now it was getting late, she and her friends were hungry, and her parents were waiting for her.

WIth a bright and happy laugh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng raced down the streets of Paris to home, Alya and Adrien close behind her.


End file.
